Tell Me Series 1 Run
by r2roswell
Summary: Neal has suffered a lot in his life but after 300 years nothing could prepare him for the loss of his own flesh and blood as his father saves them all by sacrificing his own life in the process. Now there's only one person in all the realms who can be there in his time of need.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_This is general story request that I found on tumblr by user_ **watchoutfornealfire-sgirl**.

_I liked the story idea and I had a pleasant time with it._

_Question is, it's only 3 chapters. _

_I wasn't sure whether I should continue it or leave it as it ended so I'm leaving that decision up to you guys. _

_If you do want more of this one then I'll be happy to write a part 2. Just let me know :^)_

_(Parts in italics were taken from episode 3x11, "Going Home")_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

_Emma stood and watched as Neal bowed his head and closed his eyes. Not moments before his father had sacrificed everything to save them. In all the time Emma had known Gold there were only two things he ever cared about, himself and his son. She walked over to him and put one hand on his back and the other on his left arm._

_"I'm so sorry," Emma said to him._

_Neal was on the verge of tears as was evident by the sound of his voice, "My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing. Regina."_

_"What?" Regina said._

_"We're here for a reason love," said Hook, "Pan."_

_"Is dead," Regina replied._

_"His curse remains," Hook reminded, "Can you stop it or should we all start preparing our souls cause mine's gonna take some time."_

_Regina did her best to gather herself. Now was not the time to mourn her mentor, now was the time to fix the problem that his father had created._

Before anyone had time to think Leroy came running to the group.

"It's here, the curse, it's here and it's coming fast, from all sides. We can't escape it."

"Regina," said Emma, "What do we have to do?"

"It's not 'we', it's me." Regina turned to face her odd group of allies. "It's what I saw when I first held the scroll. It's what I have to do. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

Emma motioned for Henry who was still hugging his father. Her son came to him and Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry?" asked Emma.

"This all started because of me," Regina conceded, "And now the only way to stop Pan's curse is by letting go of my son."

"What will happen to him," Emma said suddenly said fearing that her son would be alone.

Regina half smiled at Emma and walked over to her. She held Emma's hand. "You will take him because you are his mother. That's your job now. You and Neal can both be the parents you always wanted to be."

"And what will happen to you?" Emma asked not liking where this was going.

"I will have no memory of the past eleven years with Henry. I will remember everyone else and everything else and I will remember you because you were born in the Enchanted Forest before the first curse hit but I won't remember my own son. We are all from there, Henry was born here. It's just the way the curse works."

Henry went into his mother's arms, "It's not fair," Henry said to her.

Regina hugged him back. "Curses aren't supposed to be fair," she said and then lifted his chin so he could see her, "but you know that."

"But we'll always know who you are," said Henry.

"You will. That's the price of the curse Henry." Regina looked at everyone, "A price we all must pay." Regina looked at Emma, "For so long all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life but now what I want most is for Henry to be happy and I know he's happy with you. Just promise me one thing Emma, look after our son."

Emma half smiled, "I promise."

The green smoke of the curse began to make its way to the main square. Emma and Henry took a step back, Neal placing a hand on both their shoulders. Regina then tore off the curse from the scroll and crushed it in her hands. She then closed her eyes and raised her hands up creating a force field around the green smoke and turning it purple. It enveloped all of them for one swift moment and then it cleared.

Mary Margaret smiled, "Regina you did it."

"You did," replied Emma, "It worked."

"Good," Regina said. She noticed the boy near Emma for what she thought was the first time. "I don't think I've seen you here before," Regina said to him. "Are you new here?"

Henry wanted more than anything to go to Regina and tell her everything but he knew he couldn't. Henry didn't know what to say so he looked up at Emma and Neal.

"This is our son," Emma said. She had meant it both ways: that he was her and Regina's as well as her and Neal's. "He just moved here from Phoenix," Emma said figuring that Henry's birth place would be a good location to use.

"You're a handsome young man," said Regina. "Do you have a name?"

"It's- it's Henry," the boy replied.

Regina smiled, "What a coincidence my father's name was Henry."

"Regina, you did it," said Emma, "You saved all of us."

"Yeah I guess I did," Regina said looking around.

"So what now," Mary Margaret asked.

David placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "We start our lives over again."

David opened up another of his arms which Emma smiled and went into. Henry then followed and the four of them stood in their embrace.

David placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head, "Let's go home," he said to the four of them.

Emma looked up at her father, "Maybe we should start looking into a new place, we can't stay in that loft forever."

"Sounds like a plan," David said with a smile.

Everyone began to disperse except for Neal who continued to stand in the street where his father had died. Emma looked back at him.

"Neal, you coming?" she asked.

"You go on ahead," Neal replied not meeting her gaze.

Emma only nodded knowing that he needed to be alone for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Maybe you should go to him," Mary Margaret said to Emma in the apartment when Emma looked at the clock for the umpteenth time.

It was now 8:15 PM. After the curse had been broken time seemed to be going at a quicker motion, Einstein's theory of general relativity and all that in which certain events made a day feel like it was going slow or fast depending on the severity of the event, in the simplest terms of course.

"What," Emma said breaking her concentration.

"Neal," said Mary Margaret, "He needs you Emma now more than ever."

Emma shook her head, "He doesn't need me."

"Of course he does. The man traveled worlds to get back to you and Henry. Sometimes when we think we need to be alone what we really need is that other person to be by our side."

"And you think that person is me?"

"Who better," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Emma looked upstairs and then back at her mom, "What about Henry, I can't just leave him after the day he's had."

"The boy has been out like a light for hours," David said coming to the counter top where his girls were. 'We'll look after him. Go Emma, his father needs you."

Emma smiled up at her parents, "Thanks you guys," she said to them as she made her way to the door.

She grabbed her red jacket and then left to go find Neal. She still wasn't sure about this. It was one thing to place her hands on him earlier at the time square but now she was going off on her own. She and Neal hadn't had many alone moments together and that stirred butterflies in Emma's stomach, it was still just a platonic thing she was going to do but still it didn't make it easier considering their history.

Regardless of what they were to each other, right now Neal needed a friend and that's what she intended to be even if he did want to be alone and try to push her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Emma had searched the three places she figured Neal would be: Gold's shop, The Rabbit Hole, and the dinner. Not finding him at either, she walked around the diner to the main entrance of the B&B.

"Hiding out from Granny," Emma said to Ruby who was sitting in the sitting area.

Ruby smiled up at Emma who was for all intent and purposes her niece and goddaughter since she and Snow were best friends and then she walked toward her.

"More like a part of the town," Ruby replied, "Everyone wants a part of the wolf to help them find someone or something. Sorry I didn't help you find Henry earlier, I just needed a break."

Emma waved off a hand, "Don't worry about it. Granny was more than helpful."

"I'm glad," Ruby replied. "And I'm glad everything turned out okay."

Emma looked about the room, "Not everything."

Ruby nodded, "Granny told me what Gold and Regina did. That kind of sucks." Emma nodded, " I mean I know we all had our problems but they were still a part of your family. How's Henry taking it?"

"Not well," Emma answered, "He basically lost his mother."

"At least he has you, you can relate to that."

Emma nodded. Ruby was right, she could relate to it. Because of Regina's first curse they had lost all memory of who they were and as a result her own parents had forgotten they had a kid of their own. Now Regina was basically going through the same thing.

Ruby noticed that Emma kept looking away. "You're looking for Neal aren't you?" Emma could only nod. "He's upstairs, room 201."

"He changed rooms?"

"Yeah," said Ruby, "I guess after the whole Tamara stuff he just couldn't deal. Ended up throwing all her belongings in the dumpster out back too."

Emma sighed. Neal was in a lot of pain. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Leaving him alone seemed like the best option but at the same time it also seemed like it wasn't.

Emma placed a hand on Ruby's arm, "Thanks Ruby," she said making her way upstairs.

* * *

The door to Neal was slightly open. Emma knocked but there was no answer. She took a deep breath and made her way in. A bottle of whiskey and a glass was on the dresser but only one glass had been poured. Neal was sitting on the floor on the left side of the bed, his back toward the door. Emma closed the door behind her and then made her way and sat next to him.

"Neal," Emma said rubbing his right arm.

"All those things he said to me," Neal said his voice cracking, "I never could quite believe any of the crap he said, but this," Neal said holding up the item in his hands.

Emma knew Neal wasn't drunk. Even in the time they had spent together all those years ago he never had more than one drink.

Emma knew what the item in his hands was, "Your shawl," she said to him.

"After all this time the son of a bitch kept it."

"In his own way he did love you."

"Yeah, his methods of showing it just weren't right but I know now that he did."

Emma looked at the floor and then at Neal, "What can I do?"

Neal looked up at Emma for the first time since she came into the room. She saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look that Neal had as a child in Neverland, the same look she had as child in the system, the despair and just a lost child that didn't matter.

But he did matter. To Henry. To her.

There was no hesitating, Emma opened her arms and let Neal cry. Tears flowed down and stained Emma's shirt but she didn't care. She caressed his hair and caressed his back, soothing him like she would sooth a child. Mary Margaret was right, Neal did need her and it was here in this moment that Emma realize just how much she needed Neal as well.

* * *

**~END~**

_or is it?_


End file.
